Picture Perfect
by iwantausername
Summary: Katie allows Luke to pack up Reid Oliver's things.


**I don't know how or why this came to me, but it did. I was just thinking of Today's (9/7/10) episode when I thought of Luke going through Reid's wallet, where there were bound to possibly be pictures? Anyways, if something airs on the actual show like, Reid's real middle name or birth date or whatever, I will be sure to fix that. I hope you like and please review, it would make my day, and DR. REID OLIVER'S!**

Katie allows Luke to pack up Reid Oliver's things.

It had been over a week since the funeral of Dr. Reid Oliver. Everyone who knew him, even if they hated him, showed up to give their support to the one person who really needed it, Luke Snyder, the boy who loved the self-centered jerk, flaws and all. With all those there for him, he still felt alone. He didn't talk to anyone. But it was now time for him to do something.

Luke stood in the doorway of Reid Oliver's room. Almost smiling at the amount of things the older man had collected over the seven months he was in Oakdale. Files from work were stacked on a small table in the corner. Clothes scattered the floor and bed, which was not made, but they were all in neat, clean piles. The dresser drawers were opened like someone had been pulling clothes out or placing clothes in the draw. The closet door was cracked open, but he could not see anything inside the small closet.

He took a deep breath and took a step in, the first time he had ever stepped foot into Reid Oliver's bedroom since they started dating only those few months earlier. Luke was in the house alone. Chris was still in the hospital. Katie had taken Jacob to go see him, giving Luke time alone. He knew that was the last thing others thought he needed was to be alone, but it's what he wanted, and he didn't care what others thought.

Starting with the clothes, he grabbed a box from the hall and slowly packed it all away. He had decided way before he started that he was going to take his time packing everything. He was still hurting and everything reminding him of Reid Oliver, but he didn't care. He wanted the feeling that Reid Oliver was still there with him to last as long as humanly possible.

Five boxes had been filled with all of Reid Oliver's clothes. Luke than moved to any little item that sat on the dresser, nightstand and table. A watch, some change, a piece of paper with a number scribbled on in. Luke recognized the handwriting as his own. It was his cell number. He had written it down for Reid Oliver after Dallas and their first kiss because Reid seemed to keep forgetting it.

He could feel the tears coming on again as he picked everything up and gently laid them in a smaller box with his wallet and phone already inside. Luke had already gone through the wallet at the hospital when nobody was looking but found nothing more than a few credit cards, a library card from Dallas and a few other cards he didn't recognized. The phone just had numbers of former co-workers, some people Luke didn't know what their relationship with Reid Oliver was, and than his own, with the letters _ICE_ in front of his name. He didn't know how long again he had done that, but it just made Luke cry more for him.

The stack of files on the table, he left them alone because he knew they were files of patients that Dr. Reid Oliver was treating and they needed to be returned to the hospital. Looking around, Luke checked under the bed, dresser, table, all over the room to make sure he didn't miss anything. There were no pictures or anything on the walls. The room was now completely empty. All the packed boxes were stacked in the hall. After he made the bed, he went to check the closet.

There was nothing except for a box on the top shelf in the closet. Luke grabbed it and pulled it off the shelf. It was a photo album which read the name and date, _Reid Matthew Oliver (March 19, 1975). _The front picture was of a teen boy, no more than fifteen or sixteen years old Luke opened the photo album. It was filled with pictures of the teen boy, playing at the park, swimming in a lake, having a picnic in a backyard. The pictures that stopped after what seemed like the age of seventeen for the young man.

Luke was about to close the photo album when he saw something in the back of the book. He flipped to the last page and found a small zip-lock bag of photos that had been taped into the album so they were never lost. He opened the bag and pulled the photos out. Seeing they were all pictures of Reid Oliver, pictures from college and med school. Smiling, Luke admired the photos. Dr. Reid Oliver, to Luke, was picture perfect, flaws and all.


End file.
